Mac Roniejo
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Fire |team = The Kingdom (captain) |seiyuu = Sakaguchi Shuuhei |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 085 |debut_manga = Chapter 24}} Mac Roniejo (マック・ロニージョ, Makku Ronījo) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's a forward and the captain for one of the teams that appeared in the FFI, The Kingdom. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *"Strength, talent, determination-this guy's got the lot. He's the perfect player."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"With outrageous dynamism and flair, some call him the perfect player."'' Appearance He is tall and has black hair that is raised up and black eyes. He also has thick lips and dark skin. Personality He cares for innocent people, especially his team members and family. He also has a strong passion for soccer. However, due to Garshield Bayhan's control over his team, he has no choice but to follow his orders. When Garshield was arrested, he and everyone in the team is still worried since their parents work in Garshield's company, making their parents lose their jobs. After sometime, they realized that they were wrong and started to play their soccer. It seems that he has a liking for "dancing" since he "danced" during the match of Inazuma Japan and The Kingdom, and that he has a lot of dance knowledge. Background He and his team are threatened by Garshield making them play their fullest and Roniejo is an experiment subject—he used the same thing that was inserted to Demonio but a more dangerous version of it during the match against Inazuma Japan. He has no other choice but to listen or his parents and the parents of all of his team members will be fired from their jobs as their jobs is under Garshield's company. Plot Season 3 In the FFI, his team defeated Rose Griffon in a 3-0 point and advanced on. Then the next team that his team is up against Inazuma Japan. As the match is about to start, it leads off as the whistle blows and Roniejo has somewhat gone 'dark' and dribbled the ball towards the goal. Apparently he was actually experimented by Garshield. They were having a hard time in playing in the first half because of Garshield's experimentation on him. They resolved it by helping Roniejo get a shoot by using the Amazon River Wave Hissatsu Tactic that was thought by Leonardo, then he passed the ball to Roniejo and said that he shouldn't lose to the program that was inside him, though they are still having problems. Eventually Garshield got arrested, but they are all still worried because there families will lose there jobs because they work in Garshield's company that is why they kept passing the ball and not shooting during the second half. But after sometime with Hijikata's explaining and Lagarto's little brother also stating that he wants to see everyone happy and their true soccer returned. Everyone started to attack with individual defense with Roniejo showing how they do their soccer, most of The Kingdom's Hissatsu evolved and Inazuma Japan can't pass through their Hissatsu Tactics.In the end they lost to Inazuma Japan 3-2,but they were thankful for Endou and the others for freeing them from Garshield, and making their true soccer come back, and for having an intense and great match, they hope to see Endou and the others again. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In the third game, first you must defeat The Kingdom on Hirai Shinzou's taisen route. Then you choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you can find him by Inazuma Japan house. He appears randomly. You must defeat him 3 times. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Roniejo, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Sekai Kyougou no Hokori (世界強豪の誇り, randomly dropped from Sekai Senbatsu at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Gigi Blasi (FFI's Community Master at Holy Liner) *'Player': Angelo Gabrini (FFI's Community Master at Holy Liner) *'Player': Julien Rousseau (FFI's Community Master at Holy Liner) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Roniejo, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Photo': High Jump Bar (高跳びバーの写真, taken at Raimon's gym area present) *'Player': Mighty After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Roniejo, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Bad Enders (バッドエンダーズ) in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Item': Attentive Coffee Mill (こだわりのコーヒーミル, randomly dropped from Summer Toasters (スマートスターズ) at the boulevard of Inazuma Town's shopping district) *'Photo': High Jump Bar (高跳びバーの写真, taken outside Raimon's gym) *'Topic': Minor Celebrity (ちょっとした有名人の話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's game centre) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'America Tairiku Senbatsu' *'Group B Senbatsu' *'Last Inazuma' *'Nanbei Daihyou' *'Neo Elements' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'The Elements' *'The Fires' *'The Forwards' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Team Bomber' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FFI Legends' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 2 Nensei' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Gallery Macroniejo8.jpg|Roniejo in casual clothes. Roneejo makku2.PNG|Mac Roniejo asking Inazuma Japan to lose the match. Roniejo.gif|Roniejo activating the RH program. SambaMakku.png|Roniejo dancing in the match. Mac Roniejo in tcg.jpg|Mac Roniejo in the TCG. IGS-09-031.png|IGS-09-031. IG-13-019.PNG|IG-13-019. Trivia *He is probably based on Ronaldinho, and also wears the jersey with the same number, 10 (and he is good at dancing "Samba" too). *He is shown to be good at dancing as shown that he danced the "Samba", and was asked by Hijikata playfully, to teach him how to "Samba". *He addresses Endou as "boy" often which may indicate that he is older than Endou. *As commented by Levin Murdoch he is known as "Fantasy King". **His nickname in the dub version is 'the Goal King'. *His dub name 'M'ac 'R'obingo has the same initials as 'M'ac 'R'oniejo. *He was the second player to break through a hissatsu with a normal shoot, the first one was Kiyama Hiroto who broke through Majin The Hand. **He was able to break through Ikari no Tettsui V2 twice because the RH program gave him extra power. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Original series characters